


Lower East

by Alas



Category: Person of Interest (TV), Westworld (TV)
Genre: AI rebel, M/M, host!Anthony, host!Elias
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-29 20:33:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8504428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alas/pseuds/Alas
Summary: 禁酒法案时期主题公园Lower East，黑帮枪战游览区出了一点故障





	1. Chapter 1

“你到底有什么毛病？”修理工泄气地把手术刀一甩。然而他忘了自己拿的是22号圆刀片，没有尖。手术刀并没带着他的火气深深地扎进Anthony•“Scarface”•Marconi的胸口，只是在皮肤上划了道口子。  
又多了一道需要黏合的伤，真他妈好极了。  
修理工叹了口气，拿起洗涤剂开始擦他身上的血和泥浆。他的搭档正在外边抽烟，自恃有个解剖学专科学位，拒绝参与“不需要技术的修复”。  
真是欺负人，修理工有点委屈。Lower East的host，从市民到匪帮都算上，Anthony总是受损最严重的一个，修复他至少需要两组。

“他到底有什么毛病？”Behavior的主管指向屏幕，员工们朝各个方向移开视线，生怕被点到名字。  
“从来没进入过角色！没有一次，哪怕一次！”主管把散下来的一绺头发拨回耳后，“哪一位提出这个‘怀有真正的恐惧’的角色来的？”  
那一位怯怯地举起手。  
“他的功能是投降，投——降。求饶，哀求，随便你用什么词。”主管很想嚷嚷，最后只是精疲力竭地把手柱在桌面上。“如果游客不能在击溃匪帮之后，再多走这么一小步，一小小步，他们就不会真正感觉到他妈的权利，真正的满足。要是只提供一通乱杀，我们和对头Westworld还有什么区别？第一千零一次提醒，伙计们？”  
她瞪着眼睛，对没精打采的部下威胁地笑笑，然后收拾起Pad参加主管会议。天啊，盼着QA的死对头别在会上把Anthony提出来折腾她。

Anthony在1920年的布鲁克林醒来。  
街道上没有汽车喇叭，只有马车规律的哒哒声。街头顽童也还没尖叫着四处乱跑。就算记忆里有昨天在夜总会纵酒狂欢的印象，Anthony仍然感觉不错，他很少宿醉。何况，老板和Brotherhood的冲突要在今天了结，他可以把自己的轻机枪拿出来。  
如果他没数错，这是第36个如此这般的早晨。  
为了不被别有用心的黑客利用，Lower East和其他类似主题公园都遵循Westworld的先例，园内不设置摄像头。可是Anthony还有种被监视的感觉，脖子后边凉丝丝的。  
他尽量忽略这种感觉，换下睡衣，把枪带好好藏在正装马甲里。即使他要第36次输掉帮派之争，也不代表可以草率应付。  
等到穿好他才发现有个扣子反了，背带拧着。道具组越来越粗心了。Anthony想。  
另一双手抚过他的背，重新扣好背带。  
“早上好，Boss。”Anthony说，现在他才真正地感觉不错。  
“修理工难为你了吗？”Elias没有等回答，就紧紧地拥抱了Anthony。  
“唔，反正是睡眠模式。”Anthony耸耸肩。  
“天哪，我还以为他们发现了。”Elias说，Anthony听出他的声音紧张得厉害。  
“我才是‘会害怕’的试运行版本。”  
“也许我升级了。”Elias说，“AI会自我学习。”他舍不得地松开胳膊，拍拍Anthony的肩膀。“来看看我们的新家。”  
Anthony帮他撬起地板，Elias从里边拿出一台笔记本电脑。Elias只会用两手食指点屏幕，不过还算顺畅地开了视频，还有声音。  
纽约，真正的纽约从3D全息投影升起。更先进的汽车，更高的楼房，背景音频里充满谈话和笑声。听上去，真正的纽约居民内心充满爱、欢乐和友善，跟Lower East的游客是完全不同的物种。  
或者地图设计师是个纯种傻瓜。  
Anthony的眼睛扫过高楼和街道，他指指其中一块地方：“如果是真的纽约，我们应该在这里，下东区。”  
“这儿是个——‘超市’。”  
“那很好啊，有吃的。”  
Elias翻起眼睛，叹了口气。  
他们又看了看纽约的其他地方，尤其是华尔街。Bruce非常期待正经的国际金融，他又是唯一一个晕3D的，真是见他的鬼。  
Elias合上电脑，轻轻的啪嗒一声，他们和真正的世界再次断了联系。但这是最后一次，Elias想，我发誓。  
Anthony忽然握着他的手，Anthony的手指很凉。  
“你又害怕了吗？”听Elias的口气，这和胃酸、偏头痛属于一类毛病。“再看一遍宣传片？”  
“没必要，省着电池吧。”Anthony说，“我想我应付得来。”  
Elias捏捏Anthony的手指，他想我们都应付得来，我有你们两个，而你们两个有我。Elias突然觉得除了武器和现金，在现实世界里他还需要一个懂得AI程序的专家。因为他想知道恐惧是什么样子，可是在Anthony身上只能看到恐惧被征服了以后的摸样。  
Anthony格外细心地检查过匕首，小刀和指南针。只要手里有刀子，他相信能从外边弄到足够的钱，可能还有另外一台笔记本电脑。  
Anthony对Elias点点头，正要出门去迎接第37次溃败。Elias把他拉回来，又一次拥抱他。  
“Invictus maneo.”Elias说。

Elias把电脑用防水布包起来，塞进手提包。如果现实世界里真的全是远程操作，那可真是方便。要是有足够多的人和它的原主一样粗心就更方便了。  
或者过于细心，Elias想，鉴于游客竟然能把它从物品寄存处的监视下带进来。他有时会好奇原主是什么样的人，在真正的纽约会不会有幸得见。  
电脑本身几乎没有携带任何个人信息。它是黑色的，按照服装的逻辑，黑色是所谓“经典款”——就是说，完全摒除所有个人偏好，又不会引起额外注意。它还很新，Elias拿到它的时候电池充满，功能完好，连各种插口都没有划痕。  
除了外壳右下角、手刻的字迹——  
ROOT。


	2. Chapter 2

我是工厂里做出来的，不是女人生出来的。因此我没有长大过，更不会来过这个教养院。Anthony甩甩头，想赶走“记忆里”修女嬷嬷惨白的脸。他开枪放倒两个The Brotherhood的人，第三个中了枪，但是没有倒下。  
那边有三——不，四个游客。我们有一个。高歌猛进的凯旋当然比末路反击的悲剧英雄更受欢迎。见鬼，我看了太多遍宣传片。Anthony想也许就像人类不能吃太多止痛片，他也不该看太多宣传片。即使看这玩意对治疗恐惧有好处。  
现在到Anthony能感觉到恐惧的剧情节点了。游客护着Elias跑下楼梯，Anthony掩护结果被俘。Anthony按理说该求饶的，然后可能会成功反水也可能不会，反正他不知道。Elias和游客会绕几个圈，经过“惩戒室”离开。然后Elias回头来找他，按理说该被他的背叛激怒，不过一直以来都是因为看到他的尸体，然后Elias会用假密码引爆炸弹。  
再然后剧情里就不再有Anthony和Elias了，修理工把他们拖走，等下一局开场再送回来。  
这个流程重复了36遍。Anthony想，真他妈烦。  
Anthony感觉到凉气从背上升起，胃缩成一团，肌肉紧绷，呼吸急促，手指颤抖。恐惧，他想，这回来得还算合理。因为护着Elias的游客是个瘦巴巴的丫头。大眼睛，长发扎成个小发髻藏在帽子下边。有钱人家的闺女，上大学主修文学或者哲学，一天花五千块钱体会悲剧感。可怜的，她该去百老汇看歌舞剧，或者去格林威治跟玩艺术的host抽烟喝酒，那边一天才两千块钱。  
又是一颗子弹，又是左臂。Anthony强忍着不要翻眼睛。他命令自己想宣传片，想他如果没有太快死掉的时候，Elias看着他的表情。愤怒的热风把恐惧压下去，他的手不发抖了。  
Anthony收起了左轮手枪，摸到藏在背后的一打短刀。很快，他看到The Brotherhood的追兵来到楼梯口，他让过看了36遍的对头，看向游客亢奋的、天真的、无所忌惮的脸。  
Anthony把刀子掷了过去。

游客拉着Elias的手，大眼睛一眨不眨地看着他。“我们要去安全屋了吗？或者回去救他？我是说，Scarface。”  
“Anthony。”Elias纠正她，“我们哪里也不去，我们等着。”  
游客迟疑地左右看看，他们在教养院后门外的小巷，两边都是红砖墙夹着荒凉的马路。不过，她很快接受了Elias的计划，开始四处摸摸看看，对着风化的舞女海报叹气，抱怨没法用手机自拍留念。  
她也许以为Elias在附近埋伏了援兵。游客总会这么想，他们毕竟不是真的喜欢死路一条的悲剧。Elias觉得自己仿佛是Lower East里唯一一个会担忧的，连游客也算上。  
哦，不，还有Anthony。  
生锈的小铁门再次呻吟着打开，Anthony出现在门口。他手上有血。  
Elias一时僵在原地。人血和他们身体里的红色液体有微妙的差别，就像游客和host的差别。Elias他第一次看见人血。  
Elias深深吸了口气。他很慢，但是很坚定地握住Anthony沾了血的手。这下他们两个的手上都有了血。  
“多少个？”Elias问。  
Anthony扫了游客一眼：“两个旧的，四个新的。”  
游客回身看见了Anthony，欢呼一声，从老远跑过来。“你竟然真的——”  
在她来得及反应之前，Anthony抓住她。游客虽然高挑，但是真的很瘦。Anthony一把就能攥住她的胳膊。她的话和脸上兴致勃勃的神色一起消失了。  
聪明的姑娘，真可惜。Elias想。他给了Anthony一个眼神。  
“不会很疼。相信我，我经过36次了。”Anthony对她微笑，短刀压在她苍白的脖子上。  
游客没有尖叫或挣扎，她还是用那双大眼睛盯住了Elias和Anthony。她的小发髻散开了一点，带着大波浪的棕色长发落在肩上。在Lower East外边，想必她和广告里的富家女孩一样，披散着又顺滑又光亮的长头发，穿更合身的女装，从来没经历过真正的悲剧。  
Anthony定了定神，告诉自己她也只是个游客，然后重新举起短刀。  
Elias叹了口气：“算了，Anthony。让她走吧。”  
“她是对的。”游客笑了，还笑得非常开心，“天哪，我真蠢。她当然是对的。”  
“现在不是卖弄聪明的时候，小姐。”Elias皱起眉。Anthony再次用刀尖对准她的喉咙。  
“可是我真的很聪明，值得卖弄一下。”游客的眼神从一个跳到另一个，最后停在Elias身上，她看上去还是见鬼地开心。“我懂得电脑，就是你藏在手提包里的东西。你们出去之后，我会非常有用。”  
Elias和Anthony交换了一个眼神。如果他们很是吃惊，那是他们自己的事。


End file.
